Koujo Lin: The Account (Pre-Sequel)
by TheWorldofSiSi
Summary: A late night conversation between a heavily pregnant Madoka and her husband Koujo. (Takes place in the same universe as my main fic, though reading it is not required)


A/N You don't have to read my main fanfiction Koujo Lin: The Account to understand this, though this takes place in the same universe as that fic and the significance of some parts of this are due to events in that. The idea wouldn't leave me alone and I think it's because I'm planning to write a sequel to The Account sometime this year.

Madoka Mori tossed restlessly in her bed, her bloated stomach making it uncomfortable to lay in one position for too long. Her husband, Koujo, slept beside her, his raven-black hair obscuring much of his face. The Omnyouji for once seemed to be blissfully unaware of his wife's stark discomfort, and Madoka was grateful that he seemed to be sleeping soundly. Countless times during her pregnancy had she accidentally roused him with her incessant moving in pursuit of a more comfortable position to rest in, only to finally manage to fall asleep mere minutes later, leaving the diagnosed insomniac wide awake and sipping on coffee well into the morning.

Try as she might to avoid a repeat occurrence, Madoka soon realized that her children were not having a pleasant night as the twins continued to kick her in the ribs, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from the mother-to-be. Madoka covered her mouth with her hand, forcing herself to take deep, steadying breaths through her nose as she silently prayed that Koujo was suddenly a deep sleeper and had not been awoken by her noise of pain.

Of course, she couldn't be that lucky. Koujo's eyes—one dark gray and the other murky blue—blinked open, lethargically focusing on Madoka's face, which was contorted in an expression of intense sorrow. Koujo reached out and ran a hand through Madoka's soft, pink hair, which was in disarray due to her constant tossing and turning. "Can't sleep?" he questioned, voice cracking from disuse.

Madoka shook her head, stroking her stomach absentmindedly as she did so. "They're really active tonight. Don't worry about me, though. Go back to sleep, Noll needs your help on a case early in the morning."

Koujo laughed, surprising Madoka who stared at him with wide, questioning eyes. "My apologies, I just find it funny that you still haven't made the connection that once I'm awake, I remain awake until I've exhausted myself again." Madoka's face fell and her eyes burned with tears that she furiously tried to wipe away, though they refused to stop collecting, albeit unshed, in the corners of her eyes. She hadn't woken him up on purpose because she knew the deficit of sleep he already contended with was far from healthy—she hadn't meant to worsen it. Sure, she knew she was being irrational and she was only crying due to her hormones, though that knowledge did little to ease her chaotic emotions.

Sensing his wife's guilt-ridden emotions, Koujo leaned down a pressed his lips against her forehead in a gentle, calming kiss. "You have nothing to feel guilty for. I would have woken up soon anyway—look at the clock; I have to get up at six." Sure enough, when Madoka glanced at the clock, the glaring red numbers on the digital display read five-thirty, signaling that her husband would have to prepare for work in less than thirty minutes. Madoka's apologetic, near tear expression morphed into a delicate smile that though he would never admit it, had butterflies fluttering around uncaptured in Koujo's stomach. Hesitating for only a second, Lin moved so that he was hovering above Madoka's swollen abdomen before kissing her stomach gently. "Good morning babies," he said softly, pausing to grace his wife with one of his rare but nonetheless charming smiles. "I understand that you're excited, but your mother would like to sleep. Calm down and allow her to get some rest, please."

Madoka scoffed in annoyance, fully expecting the babies to change gears into overdrive and begin kicking her harder than before, though she was quickly surprised. Neither baby kicked from inside the confines of her stomach and her discomfort immediately began to abate. Koujo smirked and moved away from her stomach, positioning himself on the side of the bed with his long legs dangling down to the floor. Madoka sat up as well, determined to know what psychic powers that her husband had wielded to soothe the energetic babies. She sat on her knees behind him, stomach pressing into his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck so that she was level with his ear. "How did you do it?" she questioned skeptically, disbelief coloring her words.

"How did I do what?" Koujo responded dumbly, hiding a chuckle with a cough muffled by his hand. Madoka slapped his arm in irritation, earning her another choked laugh. As she reared back to hit him again, Koujo grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with his own, effectively halting her brutality. "I didn't do anything psychic if that's what you're asking. I simply asked them to calm down—I had absolutely no idea doing so would have any effect. It just so happened to work better than I had anticipated." Madoka sighed, still in disbelief but no longer possessing enough energy to doubt her husband.

"If that's really the case, then you're already a great dad," Madoka remarked offhandedly, sparking a rare moment of uncertainty in Koujo.

"I'm trying to be. I've had plenty of time in the past six months to come to terms with the fact that regardless of whether or not I'm prepared to accept it, we're going to be parents. Fear is no excuse to treat my children like they were a mistake because, despite everything, I've never thought of them in that way."

"You're doing amazing, you know? When I first told you that I was pregnant, I thought that you were going to pass out. You were white as a sheet and stiff and you had just proposed to me—you were so overwhelmed, I could tell. Even then, you brushed it off and told me that you didn't think that you would be a good father because of your experiences with your own dad. But Koujo, you were wrong and that much is already clear. You're going to be the best father to our kids that you can be."

Koujo's throat felt thick and he coughed, momentarily wondering if he was having an allergic reaction. It was in that instant that he felt something wet leaving cold trails against his cheeks. Oh, he was crying. He quickly wiped his eyes, refusing to allow Madoka to see him crying. Whether Madoka had realized that he was crying or not, she kindly didn't bring light to it and simply rubbed soothing circles into Koujo's back. The two sat like that for several minutes, neither moving until Koujo remembered an important decision that he had made. "Madoka?"

"Hmm?"

Koujo took a deep breath because god knew if anything could make him cry again, it would be what he was about to say. "I know what I want to name our son."

"Oh really? Well, it better be good considering it's taken you six months to come up with it!"

Koujo smiled sadly, though he knew that Madoka couldn't see his expression. "I want to name him Shun, in memory of Kanon."

A/N Based on this, can you guess who the main character of the sequel will be? ;)


End file.
